Darkness Awakens
by Azkadellio
Summary: Tori is a half-Demon, who had no clue what she really was. While on an outing with her Demon father, he filled her in and started training her. When she was young, she became fast friends with Andre Harris, an Angel sent to keep her Demon side from getting strong. While in class, and no Andre to help her, Jade pushes Tori farther than usual and Tori snaps. Tandre friendship.


**Another idea. This one a prequel to a future multi-chap I'll be working on after a my** _ **'Pirates of The Caribbean'**_ **crossover and another multi-chap request.**

 **This is a Half-Demon Tori one-shot, with Angel Andre and the others are Human. This is mainly showing how Tori came to be, and her growing up, and how she and Andre get to know each other and how and Angel and Half-Demon become such close friends, when they both know the truth about the other.**

 **No relationships, just a strong Tandre friendship, but there is a hint of Jori romance for the multi-chap sequel.**

 **I know Holly got her last name when she married David before Tori and Trina were born, but for the sake of this one-shot and the fic that'll follow, it's her last name since birth. I do that to explain why Tori and Trina have the last name Vega, but we don't see their father in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or the characters. Idea is based on** _ **'Black and White'**_ **by Shaelyn McTier and** _ **'Burning Wings'**_ **by Dragoness114.**

 **No POV**

 **Eighteen Years Ago**

Holly Vega walks home from her late-night job at the hospital as a nurse. On her way through the parking garage, her boyfriend of four years, a man named David who's job or home he has yet to divulge to her, meets her by the elevator that goes up to the main lobby of the apartment complex she lives in. Making their usual small talk, Holly wonders how David always seem to know when she gets home, and how she seems to be in trouble as shown a few weeks ago when, on her way to her car, he appeared in time to prevent a random guy from grabbing her and sexually assaulting her.

Once they get to her apartment, a three bedroom place she shares with her sister and almost two year old daughter, David leads her to her room, her sister and daughter at their parents house for a few days while the apartment gets new wallpaper, carpet, and Katrina's room gets a makeover. While Holly takes a shower and changes, David walks around Holly's room, noting the pictures of her, her family, and a few of himself.

Twenty minutes later, Holly enters her room, wrapped only in a towel, with her hair dried from the blow dryer she ran after her shower. In a short time, Holly finds herself on her back, her towel long removed, as she and David make love, something that happens often when the two are alone.

The next day, Holly wakes up to her daughter giggling from her room, enjoying the new style Holly had asked to be done for her surprise. Getting up, Holly puts on a pair of pajama shorts, a tank top, and a silk robe, before heading to Katrina's room, smiling at her daughter's excited face.

Not too long after, Holly learns that she is pregnant with a second child. Nine months later, she gives birth to her second daughter, which she names Victoria, David at her side.

 **Fifteen Years Ago**

Two years after giving birth to Victoria, Holly starts to notice some weird signs from her youngest daughter. When she was born, she didn't cry when the doctor slapped her behind. Normally, that'd be a bad sign, but David managed to convince them that it was good she didn't cry. Holly doesn't know what David told the doctor when they talked in private, but it worked and she believed the doctor that Victoria will grow up to be a healthy young woman. At two years old, Holly notices that Victoria is a quiet girl. Unlike Katrina who has gotten into the habit of crying and throwing a fit to get what she wants, Victoria waits patiently for food, bath time, bed time, changing, whatever. Since her birth, Victoria has rarely made a sound, except for a few times when she would say something that Holly could never understand.

 **Thirteen to Ten Years Ago**

When Victoria started kindergarten, she met a little boy named Andre Harris, a dark skinned boy with a military style buzz cut. To Holly's surprise, the two hit it off, with Andre being Victoria's first friend, and remaining her only friend as the years go on.

Holly noticed, that as Victoria grew up, she's become slightly hostile to everyone, except Andre and, on rare occasion, Katrina. At Victoria's sixth birthday, David made a surprise appearance, and over the next three years, would take Victoria on the occasional weekend trip to spend time with her. Though he would take Katrina on the occasional day trip, he always showed a preference to Victoria.

Likewise, Andre has started spending time with Victoria after school at her home. With Andre around, Victoria shows an improvement around others, the two developing a brother/sister bond.

 **Four Years Ago**

At thirteen, Victoria has seemed to have calmed down, with thanks to Andre, around everyone else. On her thirteenth birthday, David stopped by for the last time, giving her a necklace made of a hard material, tougher than a metal usually used in jewelry, with a weird symbol no one seems to recognize on it. When he left, he gave Victoria a parting look, a nod goodbye to Katrina, and a glance to Holly before he leaves the larger house Holly and the girls moved into six years ago to make room for both girls, herself, and Holly's sister.

Since David's last visit, Victoria has kept her attitude she's acquired over the last few years. It helped that Andre lives a few blocks away, and the two hang out almost daily, except for Sundays when Andre goes to a private church with his family. No one thought it was suspicious, and Victoria seemed to show an eagerness for Andre's return, almost as if she was afraid what might happen if he is gone too long.

What few people know, only Victoria, Andre, and a few members of Andre's family, and David, is that Tori isn't all Human. She discovered this on one of the earliest weekend outings with David. While teaching her a weird language she hasn't gotten used to until she was twelve, he admitted to her why he's rarely home, and what he is.

A Demon. And Victoria is Half-Demon.

Though Katrina is Half-Demon as well, she shows no sign of the Demon side having any power within her.

Shortly after finding out what David, and she, was, Andre filled her in about what he and his family were. Like Tori, they were creatures few believe exist. A Guardian Angel. And he was assigned hers when the Angels in charge found out what she was, which is how the two met so young and became such good friends.

His Sunday services with his family served the purpose of not only attending church services like a religious person does, though theirs are different than what Human's do, it also serves for the Guardians to give status reports on their charges, to let the higher ups know if there are any potential threats or not.

 **Now**

 **Tori POV**

"What do you mean you can't make it to school today?" I ask worriedly into my phone, pacing around my room dressed in jeans, and a white sports bra, the purple t-shirt she plans on wearing on her bed.

"Sorry Chica." Andre says from the other end, releasing a sigh. "My family and I got called in for a meeting, and I can't miss it." He tells me as I stare at my mirror, signs of my other self starting to show through. "I'll try to be in by lunch, but I can't guarantee anything." He says softly, knowing full well why I'm worried.

"I don't think I should go today, Andre." I say, sitting on my bed to put my reflection away, not liking how my eyes are darkening and my skin is shifting.

"You have to. You have a project to turn in for Gradstein's class. You know you'll automatically fail, and I can't let that happen." Andre says, sounding like he's moving around.

"But what if I lose control?" I ask softly, closing my eyes.

"You won't. You've been doing so well all these years. You'll be fine for a half a school day." Andre says, just as softly. "I'm sorry. That's my grandma. I have to go." He says, hanging up.

"I have a bad feeling about today." I say, seeing how my hair is starting to grow and darken, the natural brunette shifting to a dark brown, near black.

A half hour later, Trina and I arrive at school. She noticed how silent I was, but didn't question it. Thankfully, she didn't inherent our father's 'gifts', so she never has to worry about what I'm going through. "You okay, Tori?" Trina asks after we leave her car and make our way to the school, dashing my thoughts that she wasn't going to question it.

"Just worried about Gradstein's project." I say as I walk to the school, shaking my head.

"You sure that's all?" Trina asks, looking at me.

"I'm fine, Trina." I say, meeting her eyes.

"If you say so." She says cautiously, walking into the school and heading for her locker.

"Hope you never have to find out." I whisper as I head to my locker, my thoughts on when I shifted while father was teaching me about my other Half, and how I lost control and almost killed a hiker in the woods.

A few minutes later, after getting the books I'll need for my morning classes, I see Jade walk in from the double doors, a cup of coffee in hand and a sour look on her face. Looking away, I close my locker and go to head for the Wahoo Punch machine, intending to buy a drink before class. Unfortunately, before I can grab a dollar out of my purse, Cat runs up, a wide smile on her face.

"Tori!" Cat calls as she tackle hugs me, not seeing how I have to calm my breathing from my Demon Half from taking over under Cat's unintentional assault. At least, that's how my Demon Half sees it.

"Hey, Cat." I say, trying to worm out of her grip. "What's up?" I ask when she finally releases me.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight. You and Jade are coming." Cat says factually, though her tone signifies a question.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I say, pulling the dollar out and putting it into the machine, grabbing the Wahoo Punch can that comes out.

"Come on. Please? My parents are taking my brother to the special hospital again, and I don't want to be alone. And Jade always picks the scary movies." Cat says, a whine in her voice.

"What are you whining about now?" I hear Jade ask from behind me, grabbing the Wahoo Punch can from me as I turn to face her. "Thanks, Vega." She says with a smirk as she pops t top.

"I didn't buy that for you." I say, trying to grab it back, failing when she pulls her arm back, her smirk widening.

"Too bad." Jade says smugly. "So, what's with your whiney voice this time?" She asks Cat, ignoring me.

"I'm having a sleepover while my parents take my brother to the special hospital again." Cat says, looking at Jade, neither seeing the subtle change in my eyes.

"No Disney movies. And we have to watch at least one movie I like." Jade says, sipping the punch.

"Can you come, Tori?" Cat asks me, my eyes going back to their natural brown.

"Fine. But I am not watching anything too scary. Got it?" I ask, looking at Jade more than Cat.

"We'll see about that." Jade says, walking away.

"Don't worry. She likes _'The Nightmare Before Christmas'_ , _'Franken-weenie'_ , and _'The Corpse Bride'_." Cat says, hugging me again before jogging away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I say, following where Cat went towards Sikowitz's class.

Arriving in class, I sit in my usual spot in the front, Jade sitting behind me and Cat beside her. A short moment later, Beck and Robbie walk in, taking the row behind Jade and Cat as the other students pile in, filling in the rest of the seats, the one beside me, Andre's usual seat, open.

"What's up with you today, Vega?" Jade asks, kicking the back of my seat at a steady pace.

"Nothing." I say, clenching my fists as she continues to kick the back of my seat, ignoring Cat's, Beck's, and Robbie's attempts to stop her. "Tell Sikowitz I'll be back." I say, grabbing my bag and heading out the back door.

"Oh, what is miss Tori Vega hiding from?" I hear Jade taunt in the Southern Belle voice behind me as I walk to the nearest bathroom.

"Leave me alone, Jade." I say, my voice slightly deeper than usual, a sign of the Demon awakening again.

"What? You on your period or something?" Jade asks as I open the door and walk in, closing and locking it behind her. "Talk to me Vega." She demands, forcing me to turn around and pushing me against a closed stall door.

"Do not tell me what to do, Human." I say, the Demon awake as I push her away, the whites of my eyes now a blood red, my brown iris' a dark purple, my skin now a few shades darker, hair its dark brown and a foot longer, and my teeth sharpening to fangs. "Touch me again, and I devour you." I warn in a low voice, my voice deep and a menacing growl escaping my lips.

"What the hell?" Jade asks, taking a step back, eyes wide with an emotion I never saw from her before. Not on the few times Beck broke up with her, not when she sweated during when we were stuck in Beck's R.V. last year.

Fear. Complete fear.

"Leave." I growl out, going into the closest stall and closing the door, willing myself to calm down.

With my back to her and the door closed, I don't see her standing still, facing the door, as she tries to move. All I hear from her a moment later as a light gasp before footsteps and the door unlocking.

"If you tell anyone about what you just witnessed, I will end you." I promise her before I hear her open the door.

 **That's it for this prequel. Originally, I was going to have Tori go partial Demon during class as Jade was kicking the back of her seat, but changed it since that would mean too many people knowing.**

 **Will Jade keep the secret? Or will she tell someone or everyone? And will she be able to keep her cool during class? Find out in the sequel.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
